Distance Doesn't Work
by Cassidy and Layla
Summary: College really changes things, especially if your boyfriend is all the away across the country. Can Zach and Cammie pull through the distance? Or will it all fall apart? The sequel to 'A New Life Again'.
1. Chapter 1

A big grin appeared on Cammie's face as she saw Zach. She ran to him across the oval lawn.

"I missed you," she told him. They were in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too Cam," Zach whispered.

After they pulled away from the embrace, both of them laid down on the grass, and soaked in the warm sun's rays. It was near Thanksgiving, but fall at Stanford was relatively warm compared to the rest of the states.

They laid together in silence. "These days have been utter torture," Zach said.

"Really? With all of the ski trips and the beach visits?" Cammie teased.

"Well they weren't as fun without you," Zach looked to the side, and pulled Cammie closer. They kissed again.

"So are we going back home for Winter Break?" Cammie asked after they broke away from the kiss.

"Definitely. I just have to get my stuff." He reluctantly got up and ran to his bike.

* * *

"Aren't you tired Zach?" Cammie asked, yawning.

"Why are you tired?" Zach smirked.

"Yeah. Jet lag," Cammie replied. Her eyelids grew heavy and started to close. Right before her eyes closed, she jolted awake.

Zach chuckled and shook his head. "You can go to sleep if you want Gallagher Girl."

"But I want to spent time with you," Cammie pouted.

"We'll have plenty of time for that," Zach replied. He turned to Cammie just in time to see her head fall on his shoulder. She was already in dreamland.

He smiled at the sight of his Gallagher Girl.

* * *

Zach viewed Cammie giving her brother a hug.

"How's it going Grant?" Cammie asked.

"It's good. I'm just waiting for Bex," Grant stated. Him and Bex had gotten together months before.

Cammie glanced back at Zach, who was watching their little reunion from afar.

Another car pulled up, and another girl emerged. A hatted head peeked from the car. Bex's smile was equally as big as Grant's

It was officially a reunion day

* * *

The group munched on the cookie's that Cammie and Grant's mom made. Hopefully, they wouldn't get sick.

"Let's go out to town," Grant suggested.

They gathered their stuff and took Grant's old car. He was the only one that went to school nearby, so his car was still here.

"We're gonna meet here in three hours. Okay?" Bex asked. Everyone nodded.

They split ways. "Race you to school," Cammie smiled evilly, and ran off.

"Gallagher Girl! No fair!" Zach pouted, then ran to catch up with Cammie.

"Cheater! Cheater!" Zach yelled.

Cammie smirked. "It was a fair warning."

Cammie was far ahead of him. Her hand slapped the bleachers of the football stadium. "I win!" Cammie chanted.

Zach panted. "That was all luck Gallagher Girl. It was because you were well rested," Zach smirked.

"Sore loser," Cammie teased. She led him onto the bleachers.

"I can't believe that Homecoming is coming. Almost a year Zach," she said as they watched the new players file into the stadium.

Riley, Zach's old teammate, saw him, and waved. He turned to the coach and pointed to Zach, the coach waved his hand, and Riley came sprinting up the bleachers.

"Zach! How's college?" Riley asked, doing that weird man-hug with Zach, then doing that half nod at Cammie.

"It's good. How's the team?" Zach motioned to the players below them.

"Eh, the new guys are okay, but the quarterback is really great."

They started walking down the bleachers. Riley tapped a guy on the shoulder.

"Erik, this is Zach. He was the quarterback last year," Riley introduced.

"Hey. You were great last year. That game was just amazing," Erik said. "and who's this?" Erik raised his eyebrows at Cammie.

**A.N: Hey guys! This is the sequel to ****_A New Life Again_****, so if you haven't read it, go and read it! I was so excited for this! I tried to make it perfect for you guys, so sorry for the wait! This is just a starter, so don't worry, it'll get better. I had major writer's block while writing this :( So if you have any ideas, PM them or leave it in a review! Review if you think I should continue!**

**Could you guys check out my two other stories/one-shots, ****_Letters of Memories_**** (Which was on a hiatus, but I have started again) and a one-shot, ****_Not as Goode as He Says_****. Thanks! Also, if you want, check out out account on Fiction Press, ****Cassidy and Layla**** is our username.**

**So review! I need to know if I should continue! Thank you guys, and I love you!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cammie Morgan," Cammie calmly stated.

Zach protectively put his arm around Cammie's waist. "My girlfriend."

Erik nodded. "So. How's life treating you?"

"It's Goode," he joked. "Lots of work, but its fine."

"Must be nice with that pretty doll with you," Erik winked at Cammie.

Zach tensed and struggled to contain his anger. "She goes to Princeton. I go to Stanford."

"Aren't you worried about other guys?" Erik asked.

"You mean guys like you?" Zach menacingly looked at Erik.

"Woah. I was just complimenting her man. Relax," Erik put his hands up.

"Okay then guys. We have to get back to practice. Bye Zach, Cammie." Riley pulled Erik to the side and yelled at him.

"I really hate that kid," Zach commented while they were walking to the ice cream store.

Cammie laughed. "Zach. That's the fifth time you've said that. Just give the poor kid a break," she laid a hand on his arm.

"But he needs to know that he can't just go around flirting with other people's girlfriend."

"Just don't kill him. That's all I ask."

Zach opened the sort to the shoppe, which triggered a bell.

A girl with bright red lipstick smiled at them. "What can I get you?" She asked, mostly looking at Zach.

"Um, we'll have a peanut butter chocolate sundae with M&Ms in top," Zach told her, putting the emphasis on 'we'll'.

"Coming right up," the girl scooped out the frozen dairy and rang them up. "That'll be $7.50." She ripped the receipt out. "Have a nice day!"

Zach looked at the receipt before putting it in Gus wallet.

"She gave you here number didn't she?" Cammie asked as she picked off an M&M.

"It's nothing Cam. She has no chance against you," Zach said.

"Goode, you are really just a suck up," Cammie teased.

Zach pretended to look shocked as he dug his spoon into the creamy goodness. "I'm shocked Gallagher Girl. How could you accuse me like that?" He feigned hurt.

"I'm just telling the truth Goode," she stated, giving him an innocent look.

"We're on a last name basis?"

"Yep. We're THAT couple."

They are in silence until only melted ice cream was left in the dish.

"Mmm Zach. I think I want another one," Cammie said.

Zach chuckled. "Whatever you say Gallagher Girl."

"Vivian sounds nice," Zach said, referring to Cammie's dorm mate.

"She is. Though she's not like Bex or Macey or Liz."

Zach reached for Cammie's hand. Cammie pulled away.

"No Blackthorne Boy. You didn't beat me in a race yet. Only until you beat me can you hold my hand!"

Zach shrugged. "Okay. First one to the gazebo wins!" He sped off.

"Zach!" Cammie shrieked when they reached their destination.

"Pay up Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked.

"Gladly." Cammie grabbed Zach's hand and laced her fingers through his. She kissed him. "Didn't think you could beat me."

Zach playfully scoffed. "Please Gallagher Girl. Incass you've forgotten, but I'm Goode."

Cammie scoffed. "You use that way too often. Only a gentleman can use that pun."

"I'm a gentleman."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. If you don't believe me, let's dance." Zach offered his hand to her.

She graciously took it. One moment they were just talking, the next moment, they were dancing around the gazebo. He spun her like she was a princess, which she was to him. She laughed her jingly laugh. He smiled. The moment was forever captured. He dipped her and her hair almost touched the floor.

Time seemed to go in slow motion when he pulled her back up and kissed her. It was gentle and sweet, just like the dance.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I think I liked that," she said.

"You didn't just like it Gallagher Girl. You loved it," Zach replied cockily. He smiled at her.

"Promise me that we'll be together forever. No matter what happens. I don't think life would be right without you," Cammie looked at his hopefully. She put her head on his shoulder while they were sitting.

"You know that Gallagher Girl. We will be together forever," he promised.

**A.N: Sorry it took so long, but I was just having slight trouble Writing this. I know that the story so far sounds like it has no direction whatsoever, but there is. Don't worry. Sorry for the length. I'm on an iPod, so yeah.**

**Can you guys Please, Please, Please look at my other stories? Thanks. **

**This isn't related at all, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY J.K. ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! HAVE THE BEST OF TIMES! (Sorry, just had to do that. And another unrelated topic is that I watched the Catching Fire trailer a long time ago, and I'm still loving it. Anyone else?**

**I wrote a Hunger Games one-shot. Should I publish it? And I'm thinking of getting a Wattpad. What do you guys think?**

**IS ANYONE INTERESTED IN WRITING A STORY WITH ME? Because I would love to write a story with someone. It's just a thought. PM me if you want to. **

**I got 13 reviews! You guys are really awesome! Thank you to everyone! Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Thank you to everyone that read this extremely long note. Bye! Review! **

**-Cassidy and Layla **


	3. Chapter 3

"I miss you." Zach's

voice appeared through the phone.

"I miss you more," Cammie told him.  
"You guys sicken me," Vivian, Cammie's dorm mate, threw a pillow at Cammie's head, which she expertly dodged.  
"Can you quiet down over there?!" Cammie yelled, throwing the pillow back at Vivian.  
"So, what are you doing right now?" Cammie asked.  
"We're going up to the mountains to snowboard," Zach explained.  
"We?"  
Cammie knew that Zach was shrugging over the phone. "You know, just a couple of my friends and their friends. Nothing big."  
"Well have fun."  
"I have to go. I love you. Bye." Zach hung up, and Cammie was left with a huge smile on her face.  
"Why do you have a dumb look on your face?" Vivian asked.  
"It's nothing," Cammie shook her head.  
"Spill."  
"He said... he said that he loved me."

* * *

"Do it!" Cammie pushed Vivian forward. Vivian stepped backwards and hid behind Cammie.

"I can't do it. What is he doing now?"Vivian asked.

Cammie smiled. "He's looking at you. Hi Colin!" She waved at the brown haired boy and pulled Vivian out from behind her.  
"Hey Cams. Vivian!" Colin yelled from across the lawn.  
He walked to them. "So, what's up?"  
"Um, Vivian and I were about to go borrow a movie from Jess. What about you?"  
"Just going to my dorm to get some books," Colin pointed across the buildings.  
"Hey, I had a crazy idea. Why don't you come with us? You can choose the movie!" Cammie sprung on him. Vivian's eyes got wide.  
Colin shrugged. "Sure."  
Vivian pulled Cammie aside. "What are you doing?" she hissed.  
"Please Viv. You need to at least INTERACT with him. It'll be a 'bonding time'," Cammie explained, putting air quotes around 'bonding time'.  
"Fine." They walked back to Colin and headed to Jess' dorm.

* * *

"Where were you last week? You went all MIA on us," Zach's friend, Mason, asked.  
Zach shook his head. "I went back home."  
"What did you do? Isn't Virginia kind of boring? You said that you lived in a small town."  
"Just some personal stuff."  
"Let me guess: a girlfriend."  
Zach looked at him. "Yeah. How'd you know?"  
Mason laughed at him. "You got that weird look in your eyes. So, she goes to a college in Virginia?"  
"No. Princeton. She was the girl that was here last week."  
"Blonde hair? Blueish greyish eyes? This tall?" Mason made a mark with his hand up to his neck.  
"Yeah, that's the one. Her name's Cammie."  
"Nice."

* * *

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"  
Cammie looked up, only to see one of the sophomores approaching.  
"Nothing. Just sitting here, writing."  
"Whatcha writing?" He looked over her shoulder.  
"Just a paper. I have to get it don't you know," she joked.  
He laughed. "Funny girl. What's your name?"  
"Cameron, but my friends call me Cammie. How about you?"  
"Daniel. Daniel Trawer. So Cameron," he started.  
"You can call me Cammie."  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "So we're friends now?"  
Cammie blushed. "Sure. If you want to be." It was strange that she was acting like this; like she was under a spell of some sort.  
"Grand. Now we're friends.

* * *

"Who was that?" Vivian asked as Cammie fell back on her bed.  
"Just a guy."  
Vivian looked at Cammie with an amused face. "Just a guy you say?"  
Cammie rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend Vivian. Just a reminder. He's just a guy to me."  
Her friend raised an eyebrow. "But if your weren't taken, would you find him attractive?"  
"No."  
"Tell the truth."  
"No."  
"Fine. I guess I'll just have to find out if the guy is single or not..."  
"Fine!" Cammie blurted. "Yes, if I wasn't dating Zach, I would find Daniel attractive. But the thing is that I AM dating Zach."

**A.N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I saw an ad on TV for Back to School. Summer is going by so fast :'( I feel really sad now. *Bursts into tears and uncontrollable sobbing*  
Please, please, please take a look at my Hunger Games story, "A Flame is Diminished." Only two reviews. Sad. But thank you to the people that did review!  
I might be writing a joint story with someone. Just if I ever want to. So if you might want to write a joint story with me, just PM me with why you want to do a story with me, and what you rate yourself on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest. And for bonus points, you could include some statistics from your stories, like review and those things. YOU DON'T HAVE TO ALREADY HAVE WRITTEN A STORY! You can still 'apply' if you haven't published any stories. Thanks guys :)  
QOTD: would you rather fall down the stairs forwards or backwards? (Wow, I am really bad at this :P)  
Bye! And sorry for that long AN. REVIEW! Because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!  
-Cassidy and Layla**

**P.S. Sorry for the weird formatting. I'm updating on an iPod, and FF is not cooperating!**


End file.
